the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Haziz
Sara Haziz — first appearance in "Angels' Pawn". Sara is a co-lead with Deacon in "Angels' Judgmemt". She appears in all of the books in which Elena is a lead or a Hunter is one of the leads. Introduction Sara Haziz is the Guild Director and Elena's best friend. She is married to the ex-Slayer, Deacon, and has a young daughter named Zoe Elena Haziz who's middle name is named for her best friend, Elena. Biography Sara's parents were carefree hippies and the moved frequently. Sara went to ten different schools by the time she was seven. Sara had the deep-seeded need to make a solid, stable home."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 She saw her first Hunter at age 10. About Species * Guild Hunter, human Powers / Abilities / Skills * Natural immunity to vampire mind-control or compulsion and other abilities (one of her more important qualifications for Guild Director. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 ) * One of the best hunters "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * A kiss of the “eye”—ability to sense future portents, just a feeling—her great-grandmother claimed to have it. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Director for the entire U.S. of A. * former Guild Hunter * leads some of the most dangerous men and women in the country Weapons * Chip-embedded arrows and cross-bow Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York Character / Personality / Motivations * quiet, steely strength * fiercely loyal * She has a rep, her an her crossbow."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * streak of curiosity "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Physical Description * Gleaming coffee-and-cream skin''"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * hair that fell to her waist worn in a tight braid"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * petite woman with skin the rich, melting color of cinnamon coffeeAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * huge brown eyes set off by dark hair cut in thick, straight bangs and twisted up off her neck.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * tailored burgundy suit with five-inch high heelsAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Love Interests * Deacon Hunters under her command * Elena Deveraux * Ashwini * Deacon * Ransom Winterwolf * Honor * The Slayer * Vivek * Hilda * Marco Giardes * Shah Mayur * Timothy Lee Connections * '''Parents': wandering hippies "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Spouse/Mate: Deacon * Daughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Best Friend: Elena Deveraux * Pet: Slayer * Friends: Bill James (deceased)"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2, , , , * Second-in-command: Sara says Elena is her second in command in all but name. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Her bolts are made to carry the same properties as the necklets—it keeps me out of harm’s way until the target’s safely chipped, and given their ability to heal, it hardly hurts."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Sara had big leather executive chair she loved. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Raphael * Dmitri * Rodney * Mr. Lacarre * Simon * Silas * Slayer (dog) * The Slayer * Vampire Necklet * Tower * Hunter-born * Vampires * Archangels * Mrs. Abernathy: human blue-blood—looks at Hunters as hired help. Part of society that Sara must play polotics with as part of her job as Director."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 0.5. "Angels' Judgment" (2009) Sars crosses paths with Deacon on a job in which she's hired to bring in Rodney who she find nearly decapitated."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 He wants to join forces to find a rogue hunter who is killing vampires. She figures out that Simon, the Guild Director, sent Deacon for protection."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 Deacon says that's only partly it, that it coincides with his job as The Slayer. He says the Cadre may be testing not only her strength but how smart she is."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 In tracking the killer hunter, they first visit Timothy Lee in his junk yard, tranquilize Lucy—who Deacon is fond of—and put transistors on Tim's shoes since he's not home. Next, they visit Shah Mayur. Sara breaks in his thrid floor window. He'd been expecting Deacon."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Shuh comes down to talk. They learn he works Intel for the Guild and he has no make on his body. The third Hunter they investigate is Marco Giardes who owns a gay bar, the Inferno. He's friendly and welcoming, says he plans on retiring to maintain the bar. Sara sticks a tracer to his shoe. Background check reveal: Timothy had a hunt go bad and hasn’t been seen in public since. Shah really is a spy—he’d do it in a way no one would ever trace back to him; Marco is a solid hunter with a stable personal life with a vampire, so he clearly likes them."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Sara and Deacon spend the nigh together. The next day, Sara suggests they may be looking at the case all wrong, that its not a hate crime but a passion crime."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 They go to Timothy Lee's junk yard where Lucy doesn't charge up. By the time they're deep into the junk yard, they're surrounded by fifteen vampires. The Foreign Vampire Leader engages them in battle against heavy odds, getting help from Elena to end it. The leader yields when they're all on the ground, hurt but alive—then leave. They check on Timothy who is wasted and injured with Lucy beside him."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 Down the road, they get stopped by the Foreign Vampire Leader who asks for help in rescuing Silas from Marco Giardes. They find that Marco is crushed by betrayal and has has Silas locked in the basement. Sara get the story from each—both stories are similar with the roles reversed. Sara calls for Rodney to be brought there to ID his killer by voice."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Mr. Lacarre brings Rodney, Mindy and Foreign Vampire Leader. Rodney identifies Silas as the killer. The Foreign Vampire Leader said he did this three decades earlier. He protected him then, but he no longer does. Sara asks for a mercy execution for Silas. Sara and Deacon go there separate ways. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 She and Deacon go their separate ways. Elena drives her back to New York."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Sara has a year to prepare for the Director's job. At her first big social event, Sara has to deal with the likes of Mrs. Abernathy—a human blue-blood who looks at Hunters as hired help. Deacon appears in a tux telling her he quit as The Slayer and will now make weapons full time. He moves in with her and they adopt one Lucifer's Girl's pups from Timothy Lee—and named it Slayer. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 1. Angels' Blood Sara tells Elena when she calls, that she had little choice in accepting a job for Elena with Raphael, delivered by his vampire lackey. She tried to say no as her best friend. She was told they wanted the best.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 Elena can not tell Sara anything about the job or Sara, Deacon and Zoe will be killed. Sara talks about Slater Patalis. Plus, Ashwini Taj and The Cajun. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Sara called right when Elena was opening the message tube from Raphael—a carved diamond rose. Elena says if he takes her, he'll break her. She's returning the rose.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Sara got calls from the Governor an the President and many witnesses on a gun-toting, knife-wielding mad woman running the streets. She questions Elena in the Guild underground lot. Ellie had disagreement and Dmitri thinks that makes her fair game. Sara hides her in the Cellars with Vivek.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Ellie calls to tell Sara to get Zoe and Deacon out, to a safe place. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Raph stood outstide Sara's home in Glamour. Inner voice told him to kill Sara, but a slightly more rational voice weighed the consequences of vampire going amok. The voice told him that if she took in his way, to kill her child in front of her, and in front of Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 She calls Elena still in th Cellars, tells her to run—she gave Raphael Ellie's location and the Guild codes through use of mind control.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 Sara calls Elena, tells her Illium and her were on TV.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Ellie calls her back. She tells they say the angel flew away with you in his arms. She reports details: fifteen missing girls in the past week—one bunch disappeared two days ago, and the second lot was last night. Tells an anecdote about Ashwini to lighten the mood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 Calls Raph, five bodies were just found, drained of blood—headed to the morgue. She asked that the drivers not be killed—Raph said it won't be necessary. Just keep Ellie safe.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Sara watched with Ransom as Elena fell in Raphael's arms toward a ground layer in sharp, jagged edges. And then they were surrounded by angels who lifted them up. A week later they plan to break into the Tower to find out about Ellie. Dmitri tells them she's alive "Perhaps not as she would've wished". Recovery will be slow—broke her back and most of her bones were shattered. He protects her from those who would use her vulnerability to hurt her. She in a coma. Dmitri making the decisions on the side being cautious.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Sara met Raphael in the park, Zoe in a carriage. Thinks something's wrong, why won't she call. Ralph says she cannot speak, she sleeps. He asks her to trust him—not until she sees her with her own eyes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 She's brought in blindfolded to see Elena at the Refuge. they hug and talk. Sara had organized a strike to get to see Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss Talks with Elena over the phone. Tells her how Raphael's people organized the city's recovery and repair work—they even had angels doing construction work.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Elena is brought to face that she's immortal now and will one day live on in a world without Beth or Sara in it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 Sara had an exhausting week and sleeping—out cold. Had a tough few days at the Guild - almost lost one of her hunters—Ashwini, got cornered by vamps.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Sara calls with a transfer call from Elena's father, Jeffrey Deveraux.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 tracked the theft of a crate of Guild daggers to a warehouse in Europe two days after Elena woke.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 6. Archangel's Legion 6.5. "Zoe's Workshop" (2014) Sara Haziz wakes up to find the other side of the be empty and has flash of panic. She gets up to the scent of coffee and finds her husband, Deacon and their caught Zoe Elena Haziz in the workshop in the basement. Zoe is hard at work at the miniature workbench that Deacon had built for her. — Free 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : Her streak of curiosity was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 : "I promise I won't approach Raphael . . . unless I think you're in lethal danger. That's all you're going to get." — Sara to Elena. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 : He’d accepted, Sara knew, for the same reason she would. “Someone has to do the job.” But it was also a calling of sorts—she knew she’d love being director, that it would challenge and excite her in ways normal hunting couldn’t hope to match. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 : “I don’t need a knight,” she said, knowing full well this was about more than physical strength alone. “I’m not a queen to hide behind my troops. I’m a general.” — Sara to a group of vampires sent to test her "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 : "If a naked blade could speak, that's what it would sound like." — Sara about Raphael in the Quiet. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 : "You really fucking think I'd let you barter your soul so easily?" She hung up. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 : Sara stared upward, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Archangel of New York was falling, and in his arms, he carried a body that streamed bright near white hair...and there was nothing they could do. It was like she was seeing things in slow motion, watching as her best friend lay broken in an archangel's arms, those magnificent wings shredded beyond redemption. There was no time to prepare a soft landing, the wreckage below them full of jagged shards...Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : Her eyes blurred, and for a second, she thought she was imagining the wings filling her vision. They surrounded Raphael, soft, dark shadows in the pitch blackness of the night that had fallen over Manhattan. ... "They're rising!" She jerked at Ransom's coat, stared. "They're rising!" Raphael and Elena were lost in the mass of wings but Sara didn't care. All that mattered was that they hadn't fallen to earth. "Ellie's alive."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "Yeah. You'll be around to watch over my baby and her babies long after I'm gone." ... "I don't want to talk about that." It made her heart ache to imagine a future without Sara, without Ransom, without Deacon. ... "Silly girl. I think it's wonderful - a gift." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * ✥ Category:Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Humans